References relating to ultraviolet absorbers (“UVAs”) in photopolymerizable coatings include U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,850 (Pickett et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,559,163 (Dawson et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,977,219 (Ravichandran et al. '219), U.S. Pat. No. 6,187,845 (Renz et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,262,151 (Ravichandran et al. '151), and published PCT Application No. WO 98/34981 (Eastman Chemical Company). U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,473 (Kawamoto) describes polyethylene 2,6-dinaphthalate (“PEN”) photographic supports that can contain UVAs.